Work Work
|artist = |year = 2013 |dlc = |mode = Trio |dg = / / |difficulty = MediumFile:Workwork medium proof.png |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = / |pc = / to / |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre File:Screenshot 2018-08-28-17-43-11.png |perf = Alexandra Trovato (P1) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsvMozM6-64&t=4m29s Céline Baron (P2)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsvMozM6-64&t=1m55s }}"Work Work" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a girl wearing a hot pink tight crop top which covers the neck, and underneath she wears a baggy pair of ripped blue jeans, with a continuous onesie, which is detached and left hanging around the waist. over the jeans is a pink cloth strap round the waist with hanging pockets, and golden chains over the pocket on the left side. Her undergarment is black, and so are the bracelets on her right hand. She wears tall black heeled boots, with green long socks. She has aqua-green hair, tied into one messy fishtail braid and resting on her left shoulder. Over her head, she wears a bright golden helmet. On each of her cheeks are two blue strips. P2 P2 is a girl wearing a leathery one-piece jumpsuit that changes from grass green to fluorescent yellow-green throughout the routine. The jumpsuit is messily worn and unzipped down to the stomach, revealing her black bra and multiple gold necklaces. There is a tight black band of cloth around the waist, over the suit. The suit ends a few inches above the feet. She wears pink boots with black soles, heels, and laces. She wears a few golden bangles on her right hand as well. Her hair is tied up in a tight pony that goes through her dark-golden helmet through a tubed orifice at the top and hangs freely outside. She wears wide one-piece sunglasses over her eyes. P3 P3 is a girl wearing a hot pink tight crop top which covers the neck, and underneath she wears a pair of denim short shorts, with a continuous onesie, which is attached to her neck from the front and back. Over the shorts is a pink cloth strap round the waist with hanging pockets, and golden chains over the black strap holding the pocket-cloth, on the right side. She has a black wristband on her right hand. She has black medium-length hair, tied into two pigtails and rested on each shoulder. Over her head, she wears a bright golden helmet. She wears tall black heeled boots, with green long socks. On each of her cheeks are two blue strips. Background The routine begins in an underground tunnel with clones of P1 and P3 working on it while several tools, a ladder and two signs with the word "Work" written on it can be seen. The camera then zooms in onto the coaches, who are on an open-air elevator with two direction signs next to it. During the routine, the elevator moves up as the clones can be seen working on a building while the scaffolding and rivets flash to the beat of the song. Traffic lights, direction signs and warning lights can also be seen on the scaffoldings. Before the chorus begins, the elevator stops on the building's roof with floodlights, sandbags, a work table and an easel on it, and in front of a wall, which cracks to the beat before getting destroyed at the beat drop. In the chorus, the clones dance with the coaches while the floodlights flash to the beat of the song and a digger spins to the beat of the song while avoiding the coaches and the clones. The background brightens before changing to a sunset with silhouettes of the clones performing poses with their pickaxes while cranes can be seen working on a building. Near the end of the chorus, the background changes to another set of scaffoldings with the clones moving their sledgehammers to the beat of the song and 8 diggers moving up and down to the beat of the song. At the beat drop before the bridge, the background changes into a rooftop with the words "Work Work" visible as a billboard with the clones moving their lighted pickaxes and sledgehammers to the beat. Buildings and cranes can also be seen. The buildings' windows flash to the beat of the song. During the bridge, the billboard flashes every time the word "Work" is mentioned as the floodlights and windows flash to the beat drop before the background changes back to the chorus's background. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Crouch down and press your hand on the ground. Gold Move 2: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1 and P3:' Press your hand against your forehead as if you are taking off a hat. *'P2:' Cross your arms. Workwork gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Workwork gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''Work Work'' is the eighth song by Britney Spears in the series. *The official clean version is used, replacing the original song name, "Work B**ch", with "Work Work". “B**ch” is also censored and sometimes replaced with “work”. *The teaser images take inspiration from the album cover for . *''Work Work'' was referenced in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: "You wanna...be/Sippin martinis?"http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 *On the thumbnail of the gameplay teaser posted by justdancegame, the background of Sweet Sensation is shown.File:Workwork thumbnail us.jpg *P2 s jumpsuit is actually dark red so as to not clash with the green screen.https://youtu.be/u5SIXB_Zu2s?t=84[[:File:Workwork jumpsuit bts.png]] *The music video version is used in-game, which shortens the intro and outro. *As of Gamescom, the following lyric errors are present in the routine: **"Sip Martinis" is misspelled as "Sippin Martinis". **"Big beat to blast ya" is misinterpreted as "Big beat disaster". **"See me comin’ you can hear my sound" is misinterpreted as "See me come and you can hear my sound". **"I bring the trouble, they don't mean to trouble ya'" is misinterpreted as "I bring the treble, don't mean to trouble ya'" **"I make it bubble up, call me the bubbler" is misinterpreted as "I make the governor, call me the governor". **"The ... that you’re lovin' up" is misinterpreted as "The ... that you’ll never know". **"They gon’ try and try ya" is misinterpreted "They gon’ try to try ya". **"Now they don’t believe ya, but they gonna need ya" is misinterpreted as "Now they don’t believe ya, but they gonna meet ya". *This is the third trio routine where P2 has a different color outline than P1 and P3, following The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) and New Face. Gallery Game Files WorkWorksquare.png|''Work Work'' Jd2019avatar4.png|P1 s avatar Promotional Images Workwork teaser.gif|Teaser (version 1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BmdykfIBkmi/ Workwork teaser v2.gif|Teaser (version 2)https://www.facebook.com/justdance.poland/videos/301452970432738/ Just-Dance-2019-212436.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind The Scenes Workwork jumpsuit bts.png|Behind The Scenes (P2) Others Workwork Workwork thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video Britney Spears - Work B**ch Teasers Work Work - Gameplay Teaser (US) Work Work - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Work Work - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation es:Work Work tr:Work Work Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Britney Spears Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Clean versions Category:Shortened Songs Category:Alexandra Trovato Category:Céline Baron Category:Scarlett Avedikian